ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Doigeras (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Doigeras.png |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =Amparo, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=25 m (Normal) 45 m (Enhanced) |w=30 t |t=Kaiju |fa=Out from the Permian |la=Out from the Permian |all=None |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Giant Slalom |oth=None }} is a prehistoric amphibious kaiju that appeared in episode 4 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Out from the Permian'' Doigeras first appeared when a fishing boat was out at sea early in the morning. As they were fishing, Doigeras then appeared and attacked the ship, also eating some of the crew members along the process. As the ship's captain then stabbed at the beast's tongue, Doigeras then fired it's soundwave roar at the boat, blowing it up to pieces. Doigeras then swam aways, heading towards Nagoya. Later on HAM, discovered about the monster and learned that it was a prehistoric amphibian that originated from the Permian era and lived in Nagoya back then. HAM searched for the monster in Nagoya, before then Doigeras made himself present at the power plant. HAM then lured Doigeras out with a fake giant insect for him to snack on, however then as it turned out, three more Doigeras appeared, ambushing HAM. The four Doigeras then began to wreak havoc, and then some HAM Kestrels were deployed to take out the Doigeras. As the Doigras kept using their attacks to knock down the HAM Kestrels, FlamingoMask and Giant Slalom then appeared on cue. Giant Slalom managed to take down one of the Doigeras, but was then swiftly taken down by the other three Doigeras. FlamingoMask then did battle with the three Doigeras, before then getting into a fight with the first Doigeras. The second and third Doigeras were about to do battle with FlamingoMask as well as the first Doigeras wailed on him, but then more HAM Kestrels flew in, bombarding them with missiles and killing the two beasts. The first Doigeras saw this and then took off the time being. The first Doigeras then later reappeared back at the power plant and then absorbed it's electrical energy, thus making it stronger. Doigeras then rampaged on Nagoya, to which HAM was notified about the monster's return and then fought back. FlamingoMask then reappeared to combat Doigeras and the two then fought into a lengthy battle. With the help of the HAM Kestrels, FlamingoMask was able to defeat Doigeras and then finished off the beast with his Flamingo Beam, finishing off the last Doigeras. Abilities * Soundwave Roar: Doigeras are capable of emitting a blast of loud sonic roars that can blow people and objects away. * Crawling: Doigeras can climb up tall building walls and even giant monsters with ease. * Prehensile Tongue: Doigeras have a long and prehensile tongue that can go up to 30 meters, longer than itself. * Electrical Absorption: By absorbing electrical energy, Doigeras can become twice as big and also become bigger and stronger. It's power will also increase. Roar Trivia * Doigeras is the first kaiju in FlamingoMask to not have been sent out by Emperor Goro or have anything to do with his schemes. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Amphibian Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Gallibon the Destroyer